I Never (Extended Cut)
by djmay71
Summary: 3x13. In the episode called "I Never", we see the start of what looked like an epic drinking game- I Never. Here's how I see it doing down. I haven't even seen any episodes of Season 4, so no worry about spoilers.


"Come on guys, it's not the end of the world, you know, I'm on desk duty and it might just be a few weeks and its fine."

Nick sighed, "It feels like someone's breaking up the band."

"You know," Gail replied, "That's just silly, because we're not a band- but if we were, I'd be Yoko, so you all should be celebrating."

Traci laughed.

"But you know," Gail continued, "it's weird, I've never been fired before."

"I never!" Dov exclaimed.

The gang- Andy, Traci, Chris, Dov and Nick stood and raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"I never had sex with anyone from 15 division." Dov dryly stated.

Everyone but Dov drank.

"Wait seriously, I'm the only one who's never had sex with anyone from 15?"

* * *

**A ROOKIE BLUE FANFICTION**

* * *

"Ok- I never..." Dov started.

"Dov," Traci protested, "I'm not playing another one of your drinking games."

"I never shot my gun!" Dov exclaimed, vying for Traci's attention to the drinking game, "And so me and Andy have to drink."

Dov raised his glass, as he gave Andy a glare. With a look of contempt, Andy raised her glass and drank along with Dov.

"See, I did it, so I have to drink. Now, anyone who didn't do it previously, can make the next."

"This can get pretty fun." Nick chimed in, as he sat down next to Dov, "Played it with a few NCOs overseas- you really get to know people this way."

"You in?" Dov asked.

"You bet." Nick answered, "I've never been married."

Nobody at the table drank.

"Ok, that one was my fault."

"Oh, what the hell," Chris said, as he sat down, "I've never been to the top of the CN Tower."

This time, everybody but Gail drank.

Dov, Chris and Nick gave Gail confused glances as Andy asked, "Really? You've lived here your whole life."

"This is stupid." Gail muttered, as she sat down, "I'm scared of heights, ok?"

Gail took a long, hard moment to think of the next one.

"I've never let a dog lick my face."

Chris drank. "That was a cheap shot, Gail."

"I've never been the posterboy of 15." Dov added.

Again, Chris drank.

"I've never been to Timmins." Andy replied.

Chris drank.

"Waiter!" Dov yelled out, "Another full round for the table."

"I've never kissed Swarek." Traci spoke up, as she was finally getting a grasp on the game.

This time, Andy was the only person who drank.

"I have never kissed Luke." Gail piled on.

Andy drank again.

"I never got high on pescription medication while on the job."

Dov drank.

"Gail, c'mon..." Chris replied, trying to get her to stop.

"I never slept with my training officer." Gail continued.

Slowly, and with great displeasure, Traci and Andy lifted their glasses.

"I knew it."

"I never got rides to 15 in my dad's Cadillac." Dov fought back at Gail.

Gail leered at Dov, as she drank.

The next round came.

"I never cheated at the rookie hazing." Andy accused.

Gail drank.

"I knew it." Andy said, stern faced, "How?"

"That's not part of the game."

"I've never been shot at!" Peter proposed, "Which is another bad one, because I have."

Nick, Andy and Dov drank.

"I never received a knife as a gift." Gail turned on Traci.

"Gail, really?" Andy asked, "That's lower than the lowest."

"It's ok, Andy." Traci said, as she drank. As she put down her glass, which was now empty she stood and said, "I'm calling it an early night, ok?"

Together, the group replied in a chorus of "Goodnights", "okays", and "goodbyes".

* * *

"I've never been to Disneyland." Chris piped up, after Traci had left.

Gail, Andy and Nick drank.

"You too?" Chris asked Dov.

"My parents were government-hating hippes. They thought Disneyland was designed to brain-wash children." Dov explained, "I've never had sex on a bus."

Nobody drank.

"Really?" Dov asked, "Andy, I thought you were all about the mobile love game."

"Creepy." Gail muttered, "I never kissed a girl."

Dov, Chris and Nick drank.

Andy laughed, as she high-fived Gail, "Good one!"

"I never shot a machine gun!"

Peter.

"I never dove into the river!"

Nick.

"I've never been to Afghanistan."

Nick stood, finished his beer, and slammed the glass onto the table, making a faint, hairline crack in the glass.

"You've had your fun." Nick replied, as he took off.

The rest of them sat at the table, nervously looking around, each one of them not wanting to be the next person to say the next 'I never'.

"What's going on?" Oliver Shaw, said, as he slid in between Chris and Dov.

"Playing I never." Dov explained.

"Count me in for a few rounds." Oliver said excited, "I've never paid for Oliver's sandwich."

Dov, Gail, Chris and Andy drank.

"I've never paid for Oliver's lemonade."

Again, Dov, Gail, Chris and Andy drank.

"Ok, it's coming back to me," Oliver teased, "I've never paid for sex?"

Nobody drank. "Really Dov, you scream late nights for $20?"

Oliver looked around.

"Ok, here's a better one." Oliver promised, "I never liked Detective Jerry Barber."

Everybody at the table drank.

"He was a good man." Oliver said, as he got up, clutching both a bottle of beer and a glass of scotch in his hands.

"That got very real, very fast." Andy commented, once Oliver was out of range.

"Yeah." Chris said, "Call it a night?"

"Wait, one more-" Dov said, with glee, "I've been working on this one for a while."

"And?" Andy asked.

"I never didn't sleep with an ETF officer."

As Dov smirked widely, Chris, Gail and Andy drank.

"That's for sleeping with everyone from 15."

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Good. I hope it's not my last Rookie Blue fiction, but then again I'm more into my action based Flashpoint fanfiction- The Middle of Us. Never heard of Flashpoint? Check out my fictions then. Its similar to Rookie Blue on a lot of levels.**


End file.
